


Sext (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hetian Moguanshan Mozi Demonspawn sext shock embarressed confusion cute pervtian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Mo gets tricked by He Tian about sexting. Turns out Mo was just bluffing about knowing.
Relationships: TianShan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Sext (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Mo Guanshan was sitting against the wall in the shade during lunch, watching the basketball game. He Tian was next to him. So far, it was peaceful and quiet. Which Mo knew wasn't gonna last with this idiot around. 

"So... Do you know how to sext?" He Tian asked out of the blue.

-I was right, he can never stay quiet for too long, wait, what?-

"What the hell?! Take that shit talk somewhere else!" He snapped at the raven haired boy. He Tian gave him a shrug as Mo turned away from him. Cheeks red in embarrassment. Startled that He Tian would sprung such a question up on him. The silence dragged on.  
"So, you don't know how to sext then?" He Tian broke the silence again and Mo bristled like a cat on edge. "You dog shit! The hell you going on about! I know how to sext!" He hissed, threatening a fist in He Tian's face. The raven chuckled, pushing his fist away, a taunting smile on his face.

"Oh really?" "Yes!" 

"Then prove it." The red head blanched at that. Not even realising he had fallen into He Tian's trick until the last second. "What?" He glowered at the other boy.

He Tian smirked. "Tonight. Prove it that you can Little Shan Shan, otherwise, your just all bark and no," he leaned closer to whisper into Mo's ear,

"Bite..."

Mo pushed the raven away from him and got up, flipping the boy off who lay there laughing. "I'll show you tonight." He promised, glowering at the laughing boy before stalking off, grumbling to himself.

Later that night, he got a text from He Tian.

Demonspawn>>What are you wearing Mozi?

Mo Guanshan frowned at the text. He decided to reply, twirling the pen in his left hand while he texted back. 

MGS>>Shorts and Tee, what's it to you?

Two seconds later he received another text.

Demonspawn>>And beneath? 

MGS>>Underwear. Isn't that what you have on under your sleeping clothes idiot

Demonspawn>>M, mbn, bwuw

Mo frowned at the text, was that supposed to be a code for something? He couldn't understand it.  
He called He Tian. The raven picked up almost instantly. "Dafuq you texting weird for? I don't understand your code shit." 

He Tian's grin melted off his face and he gave a choked whimper of defeat. "Wait, you weren't sexting this whole time?" He asked in disbelief, hand stopped rubbing his dick. 

Mo frowned. "Sexting? Dafuq is that?" Mo asked, it sounded like something disgusting He Tian would be into. 

He Tian made a sound at the back of his throat, like a dying whale. 

-How innocent was this boy?-

"You just, too much you know that? Too much Mozi, my heart can't take it." Mo frowns at this. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.  
"Yeah, your just too much. It might cause my dick to fall off." The call disconnected right after he said that and he stared at the phone in surprise. After a minute, he called the red head.

The robotic lady's voice came through stating, "You have been blocked by this number."


End file.
